gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cemetery of the Caribbean
Put a person you know who has died in/quit the game here. Mark their years alive, accomplishments, and a short story! The Royale Cemetery is home to the fallen of POTCO. Here are some of the people burried here, after their death. * Jade ?, died at age 72, Death at Ravens Cove, married to Jason ?, Died of a Jolly Roger invasion on Ravens Cove ( where she and her husband Jason, resided at the time ). Was the Mom of 5, including Jeffrey Blasthawk, Ned Sharksilver, Peter Wavefury, Billy Lockcutter, and Elizabeth Pondbellows. *Jason ?, died at age 75, Death at Ravens Cove, married to Jade ?, Died of a Jolly Roger invasion on Ravens Cove ( where he and his wife Jade ? resided at the time ). Was the Father of 5, including Jeffrey Blasthawk, Ned Sharksilver, Peter Wavefury, Billy Lockcutter, and Elizabeth Pondbellows. * Dog Logan, Died at age 37 on Ravens Cove due to the Curse, he was Captain Jim Logan's Biological father * John Howlett, Died at age 38 he died on Ravens Cove when a Rage Ghost attacked him from behind he was Captain Jim Logans Step-Father * Dog Logan Jr. Died ?? he died from a Rage Ghost on Ravens Cove * Ben Costello - Dead in battle. However came back courtousy of "karma". Now known as (WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HIS NAME >:( ) * Peter Coalvane - MIA age 21 captured while on a spy mission. CONFIRMED : Dead * Captain Cade - Aged - 14 - died of an EITC attack * Captain Jim Logan(Alternate Timeline) Age 26 died when attempting to kill Lord Leon in an alternate timeline * Shannon Murphy - Boyfriend of Captain Johnny. Daughter of a Tortugan tailor owner. 3 Horsemen from the Black Guard shot her in the chest, during breakfast on the beach with Johnny. Johnny was also shot in the lower abdomen and leg. * Durge Plankmorris- Died fighting off undead at Undead Island. * Jade Firebrand - Age 25 Died after defending her home (Port Royal from Jolly Roger) *James ?- died age 33 defending his home port royal from the short lived final stand of the pirates at Port Royal. He was noble and brave and all he wanted was some credit for his brave actions VS the EITC fighting the great master and his guard themselves. He died while trying to run Ben Macmorgan through with a sword - stabbed in the back by Ben Costello - *Sir Richard - Died MIA (missing in action over 3 years) head of the great first EITC the noble ones the people who didnt hunt the pirates they were just royalty. *Lightning Bolt - Died age 19 a level away from mastering dagger, my best friend *Francis Bluehawk - MIA (Missing In Action) quit the game for now may come back may not. *Pedro - Died at age 26 killed by Pearson Wright *Dominic LeBlanc - Died at age 34. Was a pirate assassin sent to kill Lord Cad Bane but was discovered and killed by Bane as he attempted to assassinate Bane in London by a gun wound in the heart. Currently buried at Bane's supposed grave on Kingshead. *Sam Swordfury Died at age 23 MIA (Missing In Action) December 12 2009. *Captain Jim Logan died at age 54 from "The Yellow Fever" July 4, 1776. *Johnny Bladebreaker, died at 23 from Chest Cancer September 4 1779 *Captain Chris Jericho died at age 50 from a gunshot in the neck. December 25,1744. *Richard Cannonwalker, died at age 34 from Alcohol Poisoning, December 27th, 1744 (2011) *Zon Cuffal, Died at 76 when hunted and killed by EITC assassins. Taught Ned Edgewalker almost everything he knows in potco. Go to rest now buddy. December 29th, 1744 (2011) *Ned Edgewalker, Died At 50 due to Poisioning. All he wanted was to be remembered for what he had done for the carribean. A true Pirate. January 24th. 1745 *Captain Chris Jericho-Died at 1755 while trying to create a light-up jacket but it exploded and killed him. He will not be missed. *Rachel Goldsilver - died at age 18, from a EITC Attack,1744 (2011) Rachel was loved by her mother, KellyStormeagle, and her father, Dog O' Hawk. She missed her father very much. Rachel was a very well fighter. , Reservations ﻿Put your name here, to be burried in the Royale Cemetery when you pass, guarenteeing you a spot in the cemetery. *Jeffrey Blasthawk *Billy Lockcutter *Ned Sharksilver *Elizabeth Logan *Captain John Fatbeart *Elizabeth Pondbellows *Jack Swordmenace *Oliver Juryig *Johnathan Juryig *Peter Wavefury *Captain Johnny *Duchess of Anemosis * Charles Swordeagle * William Daggerhawk * Edgar wildrat * Edward Daggerhawk * Lord Lawrence Dagger * Maximillion * Richard Sternsilver * Roger Decksteel Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations